Pharmaceuticals intended for oral administration are typically provided in tablet form. Tablets are swallowed whole, chewed in the mouth, or disintegrated in the oral cavity. Soft tablets that either are chewed or dissolve in the mouth are often employed in the administration of pharmaceuticals where it is impractical to provide a tablet for swallowing whole. With chewable tablets, the act of chewing helps to break up the tablet particles as the tablet disintegrates and may increase the rate of absorption by the digestive tract. Soft tablets are also advantageous where it is desirable to make a pharmaceutically active agent available topically in the mouth or throat for both local effects and/or systemic absorption. Soft tablets are also utilized to improve drug administration in pediatric and geriatric patients. Soft tablets designed to disintegrate in the mouth prior to swallowing are particularly useful for improving compliance of pediatric patients.
Generally, soft tablets are made by compaction of a blend of powdered ingredients and typically include a pharmaceutically active agent, flavoring, and/or binders. The powder blend is typically fed into the cavity of a die of a tablet press and a tablet is formed by applying pressure. Hardness of the resulting tablet is a direct function of the compaction pressure employed and the compatibility of the ingredients in the formulation. A softer tablet, having an easier bite-through, may be prepared by employing reduced compaction pressures. The resulting tablet is softer, but also more fragile, brittle, and easily chipped and disadvantageously can involve complex and costly processing steps. Examples of soft tablets designed to disintegrate in the mouth without chewing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,464,632, 5,223,264, 5,178,878, 6,589,554, and 6,224,905.
There is a need for aesthetically pleasing chewable and orally disintegrating tablets that utilizes compression-based tableting machines typically used to produce high density, hard swallowable tablets. When used at low compression forces, these machines typically produce highly friable tablets, which are not sufficiently stable during packaging, shipping, and storage. The present invention relates to the discovery of a process for making tablets, such as chewable or orally disintegrating tablets, by heating (e.g., radiofrequency heating) a water-containing material that can utilize high speed tableting machines.